


Doubt Comes In

by fifiefum



Series: USUK Week 2020 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Character Death, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifiefum/pseuds/fifiefum
Summary: They were going back home to the mortal realm. Or maybe only Alfred was.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: USUK Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815445
Kudos: 14





	Doubt Comes In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of USUK Week || Seasons | Gods/Mythology

The passageway was dark. It made Alfred feel as though he was ascending _alone_ back to the mortal realm. But he wasn't alone. The god of the underworld swore-- _he swore_ \-- that Alfred could leave his domain with Arthur in tow. However--

_"You can leave. On the condition that you must_ never _glance behind to seek Arthur until both of you have reached the light of the mortal realm. If you do turn back, you will lose Arthur_ forever _."_

\--How can Alfred be _sure_ that Hades stayed true to his oath? He _knew_ how they could be, the gods and goddesses, they were either fickle with their thoughts or too stubborn for the good of humanity. 

Alfred knows this is a fact, being a son of one of the nine muses and having Apollo teach him the lyre as a child. Alfred had _always_ known. The gods were powerful; and with their power, comes their pride. When their pride is slighted by beings they deemed lesser than them... then that being will lose everything while the celestials merely turn their heads and wave the whole incident away. 

And _Alfred_ , he was no god, demi-god at most-- still a mere mortal who only had his lyre... and his love, Arthur.

_Arthur_... Alfred couldn't hear him. Not even Arthur's usual near-silent footsteps. Nor the way he'd hum quietly whenever there were only the two of them. Nor the way how he'd exhale and scoff at the cold air. _Nothing_. And the path on their way back home was cold. There was no breeze from any direction but the chill from the underworld remained. 

_Who was_ he _to_ dare _ask the king and queen of the underworld to return his Arthur back home with him? Who was_ he _to barge into the realm of the dead without the permission of his death?_

"Are you there," Alfred kept his eyes on the ground as he continued to march forward, "... Arthur?"

Maybe it was the darkness, or his desperation, that he strained his ears to at least catch the sound of Arthur shuffling as he followed him, or even Arthur's _breathing_. 

"..."

Nothing. Not even a breeze from Arthur to tell him that he's faithfully trailing after him. _Where is Arthur?_ Would he even follow Alfred back into the coldness and darkness much more dreadful than this path back home, again?

Alfred notices a faint glow in the distance. He's almost there. _They're_ almost there. Just a few steps closer. He tightens his grip on the lyre. Quickly-- _quickly!_ A little _more_ \--

And he stops. A step away from the blinding light. Alfred cradles the lyre to his chest, mindlessly plucking the strings.

_What would Hades even gain if he let Alfred and Arthur go back to the mortal world unscathed? Granting such a wish to a mere_ mortal _who only had his lyre and his songs? Was the god playing fair? Was Alfred being played in the palms of the red-eyed god sitting comfortably on his cold throne?_

**_Is this his punishment... ?_ **

Alfred used to see the world like he sang his songs. Bright, happy, _free_. If Arthur could hear his thoughts, he'd smack him in the head. If Arthur was here, Alfred... he wouldn't be alone.

_\-- Where is Arthur?--_

He turns to glance behind him, just a peek and--

"Arthur," a tear falls from his eye, "You're _here_."

And his beloved smiles, tears falling freely like waterfalls as he fades away back to the underworld. _Back to the dead_. Arthur's voice, low and hoarse, echoed--

_"I'm right here, Alfred."_

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble and its title are inspired and taken from the song of the same name in Hadestown. (Hehe, today's a short one.)
> 
> If you took the risk and made it in the end, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
